Patience is a Virtue
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: A monk, an aroused slayer, oil and a lesson in patience. Let the fun begin. [Ficlet:Lemon]


**Patience is a Virtue**

**Miroku x Sango** FICLET

Written by: LC

Dislcaimer: I do not own, in any way these characters.

Summary: A hentai, a horny slayer, oil, and a lesson in patience.

RATED: M (Lemon-Lime)

* * *

Warmth tickled down her spine.

Lavender oil seeped into her skin.

She could feel pleasure through-out her body as calloused sensual hands worked out every kink and knot. A slow moan purred through her lips as she closed her eyes.

Dear Gods, him and those hands!

At first she'd been hesitant when Miroku obtained the oil from an old hermit who worked with different brewing of herbs and therapeutic supplies.

Supposedly this was called 'Lust Crave.' Kagome had snickered about the name sounding like an old fragrance commercial or something of the sort in her time. Sango was still trying to understand the concept of these commercials on the magic box Inuyasha had broken twice when her breath caught itself.

Hands were busy working on her inner thighs, lightly scrapping with fingernails.

"Ooo that feels so good," Her toes coiled as Miroku poured a drop of oil onto his palm and rubbed it into her hip as his fingers tickled her folds.

Miroku smiled as he watched his beautiful goddess squirm closer to him, trying to get him to rub that special pearl that was begging to be touched.

He would, but just not yet.

Inching closer toward his hand, she felt something grab a hold of her waist and refrain her mobility.

She growled.

He chuckled.

"M-Miroku, stop toying with me," She said through clenched teeth along with a very bright blush across her cheeks that traveled down to her perky breasts. Sango knew it the second he placed that hand of his on her skin with the oil that she was going to end up like this. Wanting, needing that touch as her body lit on fire.

Damn him.

"Now Sango, patience is a virtue-" Miroku was cut off as the woman slipped from his grasp and sat up on the floor. With a hand behind his head and another pulling the collar of his robes forward, Sango crashed her lips against his, her teeth scraping along his.

Even though people in her time frowned upon her current behavior even though she and Miroku were to be married soon, she couldn't stop herself. Be damned if others frowned so long as she gave a pleasured smile back at their disapproval!

She felt the fluttering of his fingers twist within her loose strands that were falling off her shoulder. It was something in that touch of his that sent her off. True, he'd always groped her butt at the worst times and possibly all the time but for some reason, those fingers also knew how to caress.

Oh and caress they did as he ran his fingers lightly against her scalp and down her neck. It ran a shiver up her spine as he continued to work his mouth against hers. Each kiss grew stronger yet gentler than the one she'd given him earlier.

Feeling the hand return to her lower region, she didn't give him a chance to toy with her again as she brushed her hand down to grope something hard and thick between his legs.

Making Miroku think twice.

She actually liked the feel of holding him in her hand. It some how gave her control over their progression. Reaching up she kissed his lips again, this time slower, more sensuous.

Miroku moaned as he felt her hand start to pump him. Though totally different for him, he felt himself loving the feeling of letting Sango take control. She continued to work her hand on him, keeping herself focused on the way the she pumped and the strength of each stroke. He had to admit, she did it quite well.

A strangled moan escaped his lips when he felt her fingernails lightly scraping him as she came back. He stopped her immediately.

Sango panicked. "Did I hurt you?" She heard a chuckle and her body melted to it.

"No. But if you keep that up, I'll be the only one sated." He gave her the most precious smile as she brushed her hair from her face. "And we wouldn't want that."

Miroku started to work a circle above the bottom of her neck as he nibbled her skin with his teeth. Sango watched in amazement at how he lit her body aflame. Working his way down, he brushed passed the gaping robe and started to suckle a nipple, loving the way it rolled between his lips.

The woman before him moaned, rushing her fingers through his short locks as he ventured passed her navel and pulled the remainder of the robe from her body. Black strands curled about her breasts, giving beautiful ethereal glow to her skin.

She was pure beauty to him. A goddess in human form.

Feeling the burning eyes of worry, Miroku kissed her softly against her stomach. Her heart fluttered.

A butterfly touch caressed her inner thigh making her dizzy with need. Once again the man was toying with her. How much more torture was he going to put her through?

"Miroku," Sango breathed. Her voice hitched when she felt warmth touch her. Body shaking with excitement and fear, she found Miroku buried within her folds, his mouth sucking her with vigor.

Dear Gods, where did he learn to do that? Her knees quaked beneath her as she felt herself getting close. Just when she thought she couldn't handle anymore, he insert two fingers inside her, making her clench him and release.

"As I've tried to say "Patience is a Virtue" my dear Sango." He worked her with his fingers until she came within a short time again.

The Taijiya thought he couldn't make her any more aroused when she caught sight of him bringing those fingers into his mouth.

He gently laid her down as he gave a soundless kiss.

Without any another word, he untied his robes and thrust himself deep into her body. Sango cried out, almost feeling as though someone were trying to split her in two. It was so odd, feeling so completely filled and at the same time not quite satisfied.

Though she had to give the monk credit for not moving while she adjusted to the new feeling, in fact, it only made her love him more.

"Okay," She urged and soon Miroku was working his hips against hers as she felt waves of pleasure ebb away the pain.

Each hit against her felt different, some how better than the last. Miroku grasped on to her hips and swerved them a little as he drove inside her, hitting a different spot. It nearly killed her. He hit again and again. The woman was breathless with each one.

Eyes rolling into the back of her head, she grasped on and started to work her hips harder and even grinded against him just before he pulled out.

"Keep going, oh please." They both continued, working and thrusting, turning and hitting sweet spots. Soon Sango was close to the peak, feeling herself ready to fall off that edge but realized Miroku wasn't all the way along. That's when a little idea popped into her head she quickly put it to action when he thrust inside her again. Before he could pull out, Sango clenched inner muscles and locked her legs around his waist. Miroku's eyes widened as he realized how much tighter she became. Her body milked him until they both came with release.

"Patience," Sango said panting at the loss of air "is a bitch."

She heard the monk chuckle before lifting one of her legs up over his shoulder and slipped almost completely out of her; just the tip sitting at the edge of her entrance.

"Yes," He kissed her nose as she smiled up at him, "but it's worth the wait." With that, he slammed into her, hitting once more that sweet spot that made stars explode behind her eyes.

Oh yes, it was definitely worth the wait.

Until next time that was Sango thought as she wrapped her arms around broad shoulders and pulled the monk down for a very thorough heated kiss.

FIN


End file.
